


Naruto: The Girl Who Came

by Serenity1



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Anal Sex, Beginnings, Breast Sucking, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Foreplay, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Hot Springs, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, Miscarriage, Multi, Out of Character, Riding, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/M/M, Transformation, argument, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto has been turned into a girl. Will she be able to change back into male again? Or does she want to stay as a girl forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The hot springs!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Naruto!
> 
> I started writing this because I always wanted to do a story on how Naruto was a girl somehow. I am still deciding if Naruto would end up with Kakashi or not. I also gotten this idea while I was writing my other story, so don't worry, the other one is not abandoned!

"Damn that pervy-sage, where is he?!" Naruto Uzumaki asked to no one in particular as he tries to look for his perverted teacher again.

He and Jiraya were training at a clearing in a forest where the town was barely a ten minutes walk. Naruto was instructed to closed his eyes while training, but when he had opened them again, the old pervy-sage was gone!

Naruto blinks as he saw smoke coming from a nearby hot spring. "Hey! We didn't saw this yesterday!" He exclaims happily as he ran towards to the hot spring.

It was a small hot spring where you could only dip you're feet in it. It wasn't big where you could put you're full body in it.

"Hey!" A voice cries suddenly.

The voice startled Naruto as he tripped over a rock and he tries to catch himself before falling into the hot spring. He didn't had any time to save himself as he fell right on the hot spring.

Naruto screams, "That burns!" He cries as he jumps out from the hot spring.

"That's because it's no ordinary hot spring," the voice said as Naruto saw the kid.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked bewildered.

"He means that hot spring has some sort of power," Jiraya said coming into view.

"Pervy-sage! Where have you been?!" Naruto's voice sounded more feminine. "Wha-?"

The kid was laughing now, "The transformation is happening now, you look like a girl!" He exclaims.

Naruto blinks in confused as he looks over at Jiraya and he was giving him (her?) the look as he drools at the sight. Naruto ran over to the water to see if it was true. He screams as he saw he was now wearing long hair and his boobs were now showing. She looks like the Sexy no Jutsu form but slightly different.

"I was trying to warn you. You should had read the sign!" The kid said pointing.

Naruto looked and saw the sign as she ran over to read it:

Warning: A magical power is in this hot spring. Once fallen in, you're body will change to the opposite sex.

"Kid, this is all you're fault!" Naruto cries as she ran over to the kid.

"What?! How?"

"You distracted me!"

The two kept glaring at one another before Jiraya finally sighed. "Enough of this. Naruto, let's halt at you're training and figure this out first. Kid, what's you're name?" Jiraya asked.

"The name is Aiko!" The kid said proudly.

"Well Aiko, do you know if there's any cure? I don't mind if Naruto stays that way, but…"

"Hey!"

"I think my grandma knows a thing or two about the hot spring. Afterall, that's how she met grandpa," Aiko said smiling.

"Can we meet with her?" Jiraya asked.

Aiko nodded, "Sure. Just follow me in town. Also, I suggest buying new clothes. You're boobs sticks out too much without wearing a bra," he said to Naruto.

"Shut up!" Naruto snaps as the kid laughed.

\-------

Once into town, Naruto knew the kid was right as many of the men were eyeing her lustfully. One man tried to grope her butt, but if it wasn't for Jiraya for stopping him, who knows what would happen?

"Here we are," Aiko said as he led them to the house. "Grandma, I'm home!" He calls out as he went inside and the two followed him. "Grandma, they need help. You see, one of then has fallen in at the hot spring…"

The elderly woman nodded in understanding as she looks over at Naruto. "You must be the one," She said.

"Yea, you're grandchild distracted me," Naruto complained making Aiko glare at her.

"Is there any cure for this, ma'am?" Jiraya asked.

"There is, but it requires sex and lots of it," the woman said making both Aiko and Naruto blushed at the statement.

"What do you mean?" Jiraya asked as he was secretly intrigued.

"To be turned back into a male again, she has to have sex with at least ten different people. Once she has done that, she'll go back to the hot spring and hopefully the water will change her back," the woman explained.

"What! No! I-I can't do that!" Naruto cries.

"You have to, Naruto. It's the only way," Jiraya said licking his lips. "Why don't I be the first and do you? I promise to be gentle," he said.

"Is there no other way to having a cure?" Naruto asks desperately.

The woman shook her head, "If you prolong too far, you might be a female you're whole entire life," She said.

"No…"

"Naruto, I don't get it. Why are you acting this way? You have no choice in the matter," Jiraya said.

"I know, but…" Naruto said before sighing. "I'm a virgin, pervy-sage. I was saving myself for Kakashi-sensei one day," he said.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Jiraya asked blinking, "isn't he dating Anko?" He asked.

"Before we left, they were having problems. I know I'm only fifteen, but…"

"You've fallen in love with him," Jiraya said slowly as Naruto nodded. He sighed, "It will take us at least four days to get back to the Leaf Village from here. Is there any transportation that's fast?" He asked.

"We have a train that will start again tomorrow morning. It will stop at the town that's a day walk from here. From there you could walk at you're village," the woman said looking at the map.

"Pervy-sage, you didn't know there's a train?" Naruto asked surprised.

"I never came to this town until now. So now that will take us only two days then. Hey kid, do you mind booking us a room with a suite?" Jiraya asked.

"Sure, but a suite room is pretty expensive," Aiko said as Jiraya gave him his money.

"Well, tonight's special, so I have to treat my lady friend here right," Jiraya said winking.

"Pervert!"

Jiraya laughed, "In the mean time, why don't we buy you some new clothes? You don't want to get hit on by every strange man now, do you?" He asked making Naruto shudder at the thought.


	2. On The Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiraiya and Naruto spends more time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Naruto!
> 
> Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy writing the last chapter of my Naruto story before and then I've written a back to the future one-shot. So hopefully this chapter will brighten you're day! Or is it night, now?

"Ah ah ah! Shit, pervy-sage!" Naruto cries as she moans at the feeling of Jiraiya's sucking on her clit as she has her legs spread wide opened and Jiraiya was kneeling down on the floor.

Naruto groans as she put her hand on Jiraiya's head for encouraging him to go deeper, faster. Jiraiya stops on what he was doing as he looks up at her.

Naruto whimpers at the loss as Jiraiya licks his lips. "I can't believe I have a hot, sexy babe right in front of me," he said lustfully.

Naruto flushes, "You do realize that I am technically a male, right?" She asked.

Jiraiya grins up at her as he scooted upward to her and took one of her nipples in his mouth to suck on the nub. Naruto cries out in pleasure as she watches him play with her breast with his mouth and tongue.

"Pervy-sage…"

Jiraiya let go as he and Naruto kissed each other for a moment. Jiraiya stopped the kissed as he looks down at Naruto, "I need you to turn over on you're stomach, baby. In order for me to be the first one, I have to penetrate you," he said.

"But wouldn't it hurt? You're cock is much bigger than mine. And I am still…" Naruto didn't finished the sentence as he was a bit embarrassed.

"I'll go as gently as I could, Naruto. I promise," Jiraiya said as he kisses Naruto again before Naruto was turning over and Jiraiya preparing himself.

\-------

Naruto woke up the next morning to an empty bed but soon saw Jiraiya coming out from the bathroom, fully dressed. "Naruto, babe, I'm sorry that you can't rest more, but we need to get a move on," he said.

Naruto huffed, "I'm sore all over. You were gentle but quite brutal last night," She said.

Jiraiya laughed, "Well, it had been awhile since I did anal sex with a chick," he said.

Naruto blinks at him, "Are you telling me that you did it with a guy also?" She asked.

"A shinobi doesn't sit in one place, Naruto. I'll get pleasure wherever it takes," Jiraiya said as Naruto just stares at him.

\-------

"Hey Naruto, Jiraiya! Wait up!" A voice calls out as Naruto and Jiraiya turns to see Aiko running to them. 

"Are you here to see us off, Aiko?" Naruto asked with a smile.

Aiko humphs, "As if! Grandma wanted me to give you the two tickets for the train," he said giving it to Jiraiya.

"Eh, we needed tickets?! Why didn't you tell us?" Naruto screeched.

Aiko snorted, "I don't like you, that's why. But grandma does and she told me to tell you: you can either do male or females as well but it has to be ten people," he said.

"Does that mean I can do Sakura?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"In you're dreams, kid. She's with Sasuke now, isn't she? Plus I don't think she'll swing the other way," Jiraiya said making Naruto groaned in disappointment.

"Hey, before we leave, let's check the hot springs! I want to see if it's really true that I need ten different people," Naruto said.

"Of course you do, you looser! My grandma won't make up this stuff!" Aiko snapped.

Jiraiya sighed, "tell you're grandma thanks for everything and that we will be back in a few days, hopefully," he said.

"Alright. See you then!" Aiko said as he stayed there to watch them leave.

\-------

(On the train…)

"Waaahhh! Pervy-sage! I don't need to have sex by you again!" Naruto cries as she tries to escape from Jiraiya's advances.

"Come on, please? Let me suck you off real good. I know you want it," Jiraiya said.

Naruto blushes, "I did liked it when you sucked my breasts," She admitted.

"Take off you're shirt and bra. If you were male now, you would be hard as a rock, right?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto stares at him for a moment before complying. Jiraiya watches the movement and once the bra came undone, he immediately latches onto one of the breasts and began to suck and play on it making Naruto moan.

The two were in the compartment as Naruto was standing up while Jiraiya was kneeling down, kneading her breasts. "Pervy-sage…"

"Hmm?" Jiraiya asks as he didn't looked up as he latched onto the other breast as he played with the other one.

"I-I was wondering if you would join me in my other sexual ac-activities?" Naruto asked as she moans.

Jiraiya smirks as he licks his lips. "It would be my pleasure. But now, why don't you try to ride me? You haven't ridden before, have you?" He asked as Naruto shook her head. "Good, take off you're pants and panties. I'm teaching you how to ride," Jiraiya said purring.

Naruto quickly obeys as Jiraiya took off his pants and briefs as well. "I have no lube on me, Naruto, so it may hurt. Line yourself with my cock as you're sitting on my lap," Jiraiya instructed.

Naruto did as she was told. Once she was hovering on Jiraiya, Jiraiya put his hands on Naruto's hips as he helps her slowly down his cock. 

Naruto was nervous but Jiraiya was sweet and gentle at the same time as Naruto felt the head of his cock entering her.

She moans at the feeling. "It's kinda like anal sex, isn't it?" Jiraiya asked as Naruto nods. "Can you take more?"

Naruto nodded as Jiraiya helped her impaling all his cock inside her. "Fuck! Pervy-sage!" She cries but when Jiraiya looks at her face, he sees that there was pleasure, and not pain.

"It's like riding on a horse, Naruto. You go up and down while I thrust into you," Jiraiya said as he thrusted up, making the two moan.

Naruto had to control her breathing as Jiraiya's cock would always be huge to her, always thick and long. She started to slowly move up and down on him as Jiraiya has one hand on her hip, while the other was playing on her breasts.

Jiraiya grunted as he felt the movement as he tries not to cum right away. Who wouldn't if there's a beautiful babe riding in front of you?

Naruto moans as Jiraiya kneads her breasts and she began to move faster. She wanted release from his big cock and she was going to get it.

Jiraiya saw that she was going faster and he decided to thrust with her movements, making the both of them moan. "Please, oh please, Jiraiya…!" Naruto begs.

Jiraiya moans as she uses his name. He put his arms around her like a hug and began to thrust faster, harder inside of her. He could hear Naruto screaming against his ear, it won't take long for the both of them to release soon.

He was not showing any gentle side of his as he pounds into her. "I-I'm about to cum…!" Naruto cries.

One pound later and Naruto shouted out loud as she came between them. Jiraiya, feeling the hot seed in between, came with a groan as he releases inside her. "H-How was that?" Jiraiya asks, panting.

"T-That was incredible…"

"Thought so," Jiraiya murmurs as that gave him a smack on the head by Naruto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Good or bad? Let me know!


	3. Tsunade's Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Office kink!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Naruto!
> 
> Hopefully you guys like this chapter. Sorry for the long wait...

"W-What the hell! Jiraiya, what did you do to him?!" Tsunade screeched.

"Why are you assuming that it was my fault?" Jiraiya asked.

"There's a girl beside you instead of a boy, Jiraiya. I know you. You did something to Naruto and I want him back!" Tsunade snapped.

"That's why we are back early, Tsunade. If it wasn't for this freak incident, I would still be in training mode," Naruto explained as she scooted closer to Jiraiya.

Tsunade sighed as she was getting a headache. "So what's the cure?" She asked.

Tsunade waited patiently as both Jiraiya and Naruto told her, making her gap in shocked.

\------

Tsunade was moaning quite loudly as she was being fucked by Jiraiya as she was eating out Naruto who was crouching in front of her face, moaning.

Tsunade uses her other hand to reach up to grab one of Naruto's breasts to begin squeezing or tweaking the nipple before going to the next one.

Naruto cries out as she was close to cuming on Tsunade's face. "Please, oh please…" She begs.

Tsunade licks faster making Naruto whimper. "Cum Naruto!" Jiraiya said and Naruto obeys and shouted out as she came on Tsunade.

Tsunade quickly swallowed it all as she too came with a grunt. Jiraiya moans as he felt Tsunade's juices coming out as he could easily go inside the tight pussy now.

Two pounds later made Jiraiya came inside her making Tsunade groan in pleasure. He slowly releases her and saw Naruto was panting beside her as she sat on the floor.

"T-That was intense! I never felt anything like that before," Naruto said shaking her head.

"Are you tired, Naruto? Can you go for one more round?" Jiraiya asked as he gave a strap-on to Tsunade after finding one in his knapsack.

Tsunade raises an eyebrow, "did Naruto used this?" She asked as she slowly puts it on her.

"No!" Naruto exclaims.

"I wanted to, we just never had the time for it," Jiraiya explained.

"Hum, so will you be fucking me from behind while I do this?" Tsunade asked.

"As tempting as it sounds, no. I'll be watching the show," Jiraiya said grinning.

"If you're all rested up, Naruto. I need you to stand in front of the desk and brace yourself. Cause I'll be pounding you hard into next week," Tsunade said making Naruto standing up fast to obey.

Naruto went in front of the desk and did as she was told. She waited for Tsunade as she stood behind her as she had both her hands on her hips to steady.

"Get ready," She murmurs in her ear. Tsunade lines up the fake cock in her entrance and without any preparation at all, plunges right in making Naruto scream out loud.

"Oh fuck!"

Tsunade began to pound into her brutally as the desk was making creaking noise. Naruto's breasts were on the desk and if she could, she would had been playing with them but instead, they were trying to sway with the full force.

Jiraiya was stroking his cock with the sight that was in front of him. Two beautiful hot babe's going right at it, who wouldn't stroke through that?

There was a slapping noise suddenly making Naruto moan at the sensation. Tsunade was slapping her ass every time each thrust goes in.

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me…!"

Tsunade smirks as she pounds right through her. Her breasts in front of her jiggles through the pounding. Jiraiya stood up from where he was masturbating, stood beside Tsunade (who wasn't paying any attention) and he leans down to suckle on one of her breasts making Tsunade groan.

Jiraiya didn't paid any attention to his cock anymore but to the jiggling breasts that were in front of him. He sucked on the breast as if he was a baby, while he was sucking, he uses his other hand to play with the other breast.

Tsunade swore as she was close to cuming. She heard Naruto whimper then a small cry of: "fuck yes" before she orgasm. 

Tsunade groans as she felt her juices coming out as she and Jiraiya kissed heatedly after she pulled out off Naruto. 

Naruto whimpered st the loss but she laid their against the desk, panting tiredly as Tsunade went down on her knees to suck off Jiraiya to completion.   
\-------

"I can't believe I did that," Naruto said shaking her head in disbelief as she was leaving the Hokage Tower with Jiraiya.

"You should worry about the ANBU black ops security guards that are normally in her room," Jiraiya said.

Naruto screeched, "They were their the whole time?!"

Jiraiya laughed, "I used my chakra to sense any invisibility transformation in the room. They left when we were explaining about the cure," he explained.

"B-But they're ANBU! They probably know the cure and thats why they left quickly," Naruto exclaims.

Jiraiya nodded, "That's a possibility," he said as Naruto almost fainted right at the spot.

"Is that you, Naruto?!" A voice calls out to them as Naruto looks up and saw Kakashi-sensei with Sakura.

She beams, "Hi guys!"

Sakura stares right at the girl in front of her. "I can't believe it's true! When I heard it from Kotetsu, I literally felt like laughing right there. I had to go find either Sasuke or Kakashi-sensei at the moment," She said shaking her head.

"I didn't want to be like this in the first place, Sakura," Naruto said frowning.

"Look, why don't we go somewhere else that's less people?" Jiraiya suggested.

"We can go to Ichiraku. They extended to a restaurant building like the Yakiniku Q," Kakashi explained.

"Can I go get Sasuke before we eat? He might be training at our usual training ground," Sakura said.

Naruto nodded enthusiastically. "Hopefully Sasuke wasn't as shocked as you were," She said.

She was indeed wrong when she glared at her friend at the laughing Sasuke who couldn't stop. All of them were at Ichiraku's restaurant as Naruto sat in between of Kakashi and Jiraiya.

"Holy shit, how did this happened?" Sasuke asked as his laughter was dying down.

Naruto huffed, "Stop laughing and we'll tell you," She said and Sasuke nodded but Naruto could see that he was trying his best not to laugh as their was a snort here and there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Good or bad? The next chapter should be up this week before I leave for vacation on Saturday.


	4. Sakura's Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura and Naruto!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Naruto!
> 
> Here is the next chapter! It took me like, 2 days to finish this chapter since 1) I was on the roll writing and 2) I'm going on vacation this Saturday. I hope you guys this chapter steamy and enjoyable.

Naruto couldn't believe it as she was lying on the bed naked, as Sakura Haruno ate her out. Naruto wasn't the only one naked as Sakura was also and she has Jiraiya's cock inside her ass.

Jiraiya is beginning to pound her as Naruto exploded into Sakura's mouth as she swallows all the juices that Naruto given her. Sakura licks her lips as Jiraiya began to thrust.

Sakura moans as the bed began to creak. Naruto slowly sat up as she took Sakura's face to look at her and the two kissed.

Jiraiya would had a nosebleed at the sight if it hadn't been for the fact seeing Tsunade and Naruto go right for it. Jiraiya began to pound hard into Sakura as the two broke the kiss.

"Oh fuck yes! Please Jiraiya-sensei!" She cries as she was playing with one of Naruto's breasts in her hand.

Naruto moans as she leans over Sakura to kiss Jiraiya on the lips. Jiraiya obliges her as Sakura stares at the kiss that was happening above her.

"Jiraiya-sensei…" Sakura begs.

Jiraiya quickly broke off the kiss making Naruto whimper at the loss. He continues pounding making his speed increase as Sakura scream as her large breasts sways underneath. 

"Please sensei…!"

Naruto strode over beside Jiraiya as he pounds ruthlessly behind Sakura. She was screaming in ectasy. 

"Jiraiya…" Naruto begs.

Jiraiya didn't need to look at her as he put his hand on her clit and began to move it around the area before putting a few fingers inside her. Naruto moans at the touch as she bucks down on his fingers.

"I'm cuming sensei!" Sakura screams out loud as she came. Jiraiya grunted at the same time as he too came inside of Sakura. 

Jiraiya slowly pulled from Sakura as she slumps down on the bed tiredly. Jiraiya fully turns to Naruto, "It's your turn baby," he said as Naruto grins.

\-------

(Earlier….)

"Shit, you need to have sex with ten people in order to change back?" Sasuke asked gaping.

Naruto nodded, "I already did two, so I just need eight more to change back," he said.

Kakashi eyed over to Jiraiya as Jiraiya wasn't saying nor looking at him. 

"Why not stay as a girl? There's so many advantages of a girl that a guy can't do," Sakura said smirking.

"I like being a guy, thanks," Naruto said huffing.

"She's right you know. Many men likes women that has large breasts," Sasuke said as Jiraiya nodded in agreement.

"Look at Sakura and Anko…" Sasuke began but Sakura stomped on his foot making him winced.

Naruto frowns as she turns to look at Kakashi. "Did something happened to you and Anko-sensei?"

"I guess you didn't heard the rumor yet," Kakashi said.

"What rumor?" Jiraiya asked.

"It was quite awhile ago, but Anko-sensei caught me kissing Iruka-sensei," Kakashi explained.

"Iruka?!"

\-------

(Present…)

Naruto watches on the side of the bed as Sakura rides Jiraiya's cock up and down. She reaches over to play one of Sakura's breasts as she moans at the touch.

Jiraiya suddenly let go off her hips as he too put both hands on her breasts and began kneading them in time with his pounding. "Fuck, Sakura, how can you still be so tight?" He asked.

Sakura was moaning constantly as she felt hands around her breasts while she goes up and down at the cock she was riding on. It felt so amazing that she didn't want it to end soon.

"You're cock is so fucking big, Jiraiya-sensei," Sakura murmurs as Jiraiya grins from behind as he continues to thrust into her.

"If only Sasuke was here to see you," Naruto said and that did it for Sakura as she yelled out and came.

Jiraiya grunted as he too came soon after spilling his seed inside her. Sakura groaned in satisfaction as she got off of Jiraiya's cock and slumps down on the bed again.

Naruto licked her lips as she saw Jiraiya's cock with his own cum as she slowly crawls over to Jiraiya so that she can blow him.

Jiraiya pants erratically but watches Naruto suck his cock made him moan. The night keeps getting better and better.

\-------

(Earlier…)

"No thanks, I don't want to do a foursome. Although I do want to fuck Naruto in this form," Sasuke said with a grin.

"W-What about Sakura?" Naruto asked surprised.

"I don't mind," Sakura said shaking her head, "the two of you kissed like three times when we were kids, right?" She asked.

The two blushed as both Kakashi and Jiraiya stared at them wide eyed. "When was this?" Kakashi asked surprised.

"All the kisses we did was an accident," Naruto said huffing.

"You sound disappointed, Naruto," Sasuke said smirking as Naruto glared at him.

"Since Sasuke wants to do you, I to want to do you as well. So how about I do you tonight and Sasuke tomorrow?" Sakura asked.

Naruto couldn't believe that his dream was coming true. However she knew that Sakura was only doing this is to change her back into a guy again. It was a bit disappointment, but worth it.

"Thanks Sakura," Naruto said smiling as Sakura nodded back at her.

"Don't forget me," Kakashi said suddenly making all three of his ex-students looked at him surprised.

"W-What about Iruka-sensei?!"

"It was only a kiss, and nothing more came out of it. We are only friends and that's it," Kakashi said as Naruto wasn't too sure.

\-------

(Present…)

Jiraiya was lying down beside Naruto as Sakura snores softly at the other side of Naruto. "Are you nervous about Kakashi?" Jiraiya asked gently.

"Why should I be nervous?" Naruto asked.

"You are in love with him," Jiraiya pointed out.

"I am but the more I think about it, I think that Kakashi-sensei is only doing this because I am a girl. He won't have sex with me if I'm a guy again," Naruto said sadly.

"Why didn't you asked him earlier?" Jiraiya asked.

"About what, exactly? That I'm in love with him? He's going to freak, pervy-sage," Naruto said.

Jiraiya sighed, "What are you going to do then?" He asked.

"Maybe I should just stay as a girl," Naruto said deadpanned.

"Is that what you want or is that what he wants?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto was lost on what to do, so Jiraiya just comforted him until he slept. He stayed awake when Naruto slept, thinking about some things. He had to talk with a certain silver-haired ninja later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Good or bad? I guess you know whose turn it is is next! See you guys within a week! Unless I find a way to update...


	5. Seeing Iruka-sensei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto goes off to see Iruka-sensei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Naruto!
> 
> Sorry for the late update. My mind has been getting different ideas lately for one-shots, and so, here is the next chapter. Tonight is the night of the anime expo anisong world matsuri. And so in light of it, I decided to write the next chapter, since I'm missing the concert right now and couldn't go.

Jiraiya looked all over for the silver-haired man and he finally found him training a hard working Sasuke. "Kakashi, can I speak with you?" Jiraiya calls.

Kakashi nodded as he looks at Sasuke. "Let's meet back here in two days," he suggested.

"Alright, I have to get ready with Naruto anyway," Sasuke said as he bid farewell before vanishing.

It was silence between the two men until Jiraiya spoke up. "I'm going to make this clear, Kakashi: do be gentle with Naruto. She's sensitive," he said.

Kakashi frowns behind his mask. "Shouldn't you be telling that to Sasuke?" He asked.

"I just want you to think about it until you do her tomorrow," Jiraiya replies.

"Where is Naruto anyway?" Kakashi asked.

"Sleeping with Sakura," Jiraiya said. "What's you're relationship with Anko now?" He asked.

"What is this? An interrogation of my love life?" Kakashi asked.

"Just….looking out for someone," Jiraiya said.

"Well, my relationship with Anko is indeed over. But am hoping to reconcile with her though," Kakashi said thoughtfully. 

Jiraiya stared at him momentarily before bidding farewell and leaving to go back to the others.

\-------

When Jiraiya returned, he saw Sakura sucking on Naruto's large breasts as Naruto was moaning uncontrollably.

"Fuck, Sakura…"

Sakura hummed as she began to play with her clit with her fingers. 

Jiraiya was still not saying anything to the two to disturb them, so he began to take off his clothing to join in the fun.

He watches Sakura go downwards to Naruto as Naruto whimpered at the loss of her mouth. When Jiraiya was done taking off his clothes, he saw that Sakura was already sucking on her clit.

Naruto moans as she put her hand on top of her head for encouragement. "Yes…"

Sakura kept going as Jiraiya moved towards them. It was time to have a bit of fun before breakfast.

\-------

"I just wanted you to know that I had a bit of talk with Kakashi earlier today," Jiraiya said as he was laying on the bed and was watching Naruto dressed up for the day.

"Yea?"

"I told him to be careful with you since you're sensitive," Jiraiya said as he heard Sakura sniggering.

"Pervy-sage!" Naruto cries as she stares at him angrily who was calm.

"What? I was just trying to protect you," Jiraiya replies.

Naruto humphs as she returns to her dressing. 

"Sensei, shouldn't you be dressing?" Sakura asked beside Jiraiya.

"Hum, no thanks. I like it here really," Jiraiya said as he looks down to stare at Sakura's breasts.

"He is a pervy-sage indeed," Naruto mutters as she heard Sakura groaning in pleasure. Naruto turns back to look at the two and saw that Jiraiya was kneading both Sakura's breasts. "Pervy-sage!"

Jiraiya waves her off, "You go on ahead, Naruto. I'll finish pleasuring Sakura here," he said as he mouthed one of her breasts making her swear.

Naruto shook her head as he left the apartment.

\-------

Naruto was walking down the streets of Konoha when a voice calls out: "Oh my god! Is that really you, Naruto?!"

Naruto turns around to see Team 10 and Team 7. "Hi guys, how's it going?" She asked.

"I-I can't believe it's true! And you're more prettier than me!" Ino complained.

"Naruto, what happened?" Hinata asked shyly.

"It's rather a long story…"

"We have time," Kiba replies.

"For you, perhaps. If I don't meet Temari in a few minutes, she'll have my head!" Shikamaru exclaimed with a bored tone.

"You don't want to know what happened to Naruto?" Chouji asked surprised.

"Sasuke did told me," Shino piped up.

"Why didn't you said anything sooner?!" Kiba asked angrily as Akamaru barked.

"Uh guys, where's Naruto?" Hinata asked suddenly.

Everyone looks to see where Naruto was standing and saw that the spot was empty.

"NARUTO!"

\-------

Naruto flinches as she thought she heard someone calling out her name. She was walking towards to the academy, hoping that she could see Iruka-sensei.

It has been awhile since she last saw him. She wanted to meet up again, even though he did kissed Kakashi…Naruto stopped in her tracks. 

Suddenly she didn't want to meet up with Iruka-sensei anymore, forgotten that he kissed Kakashi-sensei before she did.

Naruto looked down on the ground, sighing softly as she began to walk again. She was thinking so hard that she didn't see the person she bumped into. "Oof!" Naruto mutters as she stepped a step back, "I'm sorry for not…" She began but she looked up and saw that she bumped into Kakashi-sensei.

"Naruto!" A voice said suddenly from beside Kakashi.

"I-Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said.

"I just heard from Kakashi on what happened. I couldn't believe it's true. I mean, you have to change back after having sex with ten people?" Iruka asked sighing, "you don't have to do it, Naruto. No one will judge you if you stay as a girl," he said.

Naruto shook her head, "I want to change back, Iruka-sensei. The person that I want in my life is helping me but that's because I'm a girl," She said.

Kakashi frowns when she said that. Was she talking about Jiraiya? He thought.

"How many times did you had sex already?" Iruka asked.

"Three times so far. I need eight more people," Naruto replies.

"Well, count me in then. If my favorite student needs help, I will help you," Iruka said.

"Well, get in line then. Sasuke is doing me tonight and then Kakashi-sensei will be tomorrow night," Naruto said as she looks at Kakashi.

"What?! You never told me you were doing her," Iruka said unhappily as he stares at Kakashi.

"It must had slipped my mind," he lies.

"I can't do it in three days, Naruto. I have a mission to do for Tsunade-sama," Iruka said as he wanted to punch Kakashi in the face but chose to ignore it.

"You can switch with Kakashi-sensei," Naruto suggested.

"Ka-" Iruka began but stopped when he saw that Kakashi was nowhere in sight. "How is that possible," Iruka mutters.

"He did that to us once also," Naruto replies as she thought back about spying on Kakashi to take off his mask.

"Anyway, how about it, Naruto? I'll do you before Kakashi tomorrow," Iruka said.

Naruto nodded eagerly. At least she'll find out why Kakashi kissed Iruka in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Was it worth the wait?


	6. Sasuke's Turn!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has finally come for Sasuke and Naruto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Naruto!
> 
> Sorry for the long wait. I'm thinking of doing another story, but I am not sure yet since it's not really flowing so well like this one and the other one.

Naruto was kneeling on the floor naked as she was staring up at Sasuke as she sucks his cock. Sasuke groans in pleasure as he still has his clothed on, but his pants and underwear was down.

Jiraiya in the mean time was kneading Naruto's ass with his hands as he was fully clothed. Naruto moans as she sucked harder and deeper as Sasuke pushes her head further.

Jiraiya slaps Naruto's ass making her shrieked with the stuffed cock in her mouth. The vibration went through Sasuke making him bucked against Naruto more as Jiraiya did it over and over again.

Sasuke groaned out loud as he came inside Naruto letting her swallow all that he'd given her. Naruto groans as she let go off Sasuke's cock to stare up at him as Sasuke leans down to kiss her.

Sasuke moans as he could taste himself on Naruto's lips before he let go. "It looks like it's my turn now, baby," Jiraiya said suddenly making Naruto turn around to look at him. 

Naruto stares at the dildo that Jiraiya was holding. "W-What are you going to do with that?" She asked as she pointed to the 13-inch dildo.

"Make you ride it while we watch," Jiraiya replies lustfully as he patted his naked lap. 

Naruto saw the dildo was in his hand as if it was waiting for him. "Just sit on it?" She asked uncertainly as she never rode a dildo.

Jiraiya nodded, "Sasuke prepared it beforehand. He was the one who bought it," he said as Naruto stood up on the bed to walk over to it.

Naruto watches as Sasuke was now sitting beside Jiraiya (naked) as he too was waiting on Naruto. "Come on Naruto, I want to get to the paddle by the end of the night," Sasuke said.

"Paddle?!" Both Naruto and Jiraiya exclaimes.

"Kidding."

Naruto huffs before she slowly impales herself on the dildo. She moans as she felt the tip of the dildo entering her and before long the whole thing. She pants erratically, "now what?" She asked.

"Go up and down," Sasuke instructed.

Naruto nodded as she did as she was told. "Oh fuck…" She mutters as Jiraiya began holding her hip with one hand and the other hand held the dildo.

Sasuke licks his lips as he leans forward to mouth Naruto's breast as Naruto went up. Naruto moans at the sensation as she went down on the dildo. 

Jiraiya couldn't stop watching Sasuke as he did the same with Naruto's other breast making her scream. How was she able to go up and down if two men were suckling on her breasts? 

Naruto panted as the dildo was still inside her but she wasn't moving. Sasuke moan as he moved one of his hands towards Naruto's clit.

Naruto groans as she began to move a bit on the dildo. With Sasuke's mouth on her breast, fingers in her clit, and Jiraiya's mouthing on her other breast, who couldn't have a sensation overload.

Naruto cries out loud as she came on Sasuke's hand and the dildo. Sasuke took out his hand and as Naruto watches, she saw Jiraiya let go off her breast and he began to lick Sasuke's hand clean.

Naruto whimpers as Jiraiya smirks. He stopped what he was doing as he leans forward to kiss Naruto on the lips.

The two kissed as Sasuke watches. It was a kiss like the one he shares with Sakura. A kiss as if the two were in love with each other and not even knowing.

Sasuke frowns as Jiraiya stopped the kiss. He stares at Naruto, "ready for more?" He asked huskily.

"Fuck yes."

"It's time to work this dildo. Naruto, get down on all fours," Jiraiya said as Naruto obeys.

\-------

Naruto was a heavy sleeper so she didn't hear Sasuke and Jiraiya getting ready the next morning.

"Jiraiya?"

"Hmm?"

"How do you feel about Naruto?"

"I'm not sure what you mean."

Sasuke growls as he put on his shirt before turning to look at Jiraiya. "You are in love with her, aren't you?" He asked.

There was quiet in the room except for Naruto's snoring. "I am beginning to, I think," Jiraiya said.

"'You think?'" Sasuke repeats blinking.

Jiraiya didn't said anything for a moment before turning to look at him. "She's in love with Kakashi, but Kakashi is still pursuing for Anko," he said. "I do want what's best for her, but chasing after Kakashi…"

Sasuke sighed. "If Naruto does turn back into a guy again, are you okay with it?" He asked.

"I swing both ways, Sasuke. It's Kakashi that I'm worried about," Jiraiya said. "By the way, thanks for being gentle with her last night when you pounded into her," he said.

"It's no problem, I do it all the time with Sakura," Sasuke said with a blush.

Jiraiya smiled, "You're a good friend, Sasuke," he said as Sasuke didn't say anything.

\-------

Naruto woke up feeling hunger in his stomach and hearing the sounds of pans in the kitchen. He got up as she put on his undies, shirt and pants as she walked to the kitchen and saw Jiraiya. "What are you doing?" She asked sleepily making Jiraiya startled.

He turns to glare at her, "You should still be in bed," he said as Naruto sat on the table.

"I'm hungry," She said shrugging, "what are you cooking for breakfast? Ramen?" She asked intrigued.

"Of course not! I'm cooking pancakes, eggs and bacon!" Jiraiya exclaims as Naruto made a face. "Awe, don't be like that. It's rather good for you than ramen," he said.

"Where's Sasuke?" She asks looking around as Jiraiya returned to his cooking.

"He left to go see Sakura. You have to get ready soon, since you'll be with Iruka," Jiraiya said.

"Yea, about that, um, I want to be with Iruka-sensei by myself," Naruto said.

Jiraiya didn't turned around this time as he stares at his cooking. "Are you sure?" He asked.

Naruto nodded, "I want to know anything else that happened between Iruka and Kakashi-sensei," she said. 

"So, like an interrogation with sex," Jiraiya said.

"Yep!"

"Well then, let me know how it goes, yea?" Jiraiya asked as Naruto beams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Good or bad? I hope everyone is doing okay, especially with the recent tragedy. The next chapter should be up somewhere next week. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> #PrayforNice.


	7. Kakashi and Iruka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto finds out more about Kakashi and Iruka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I was going to update it during the weekend for comic-con, but it slipped my mind. The chapter you were waiting for!

Naruto moans as she was lying on her back naked on the table as Iruka was pushing his cock against her cunt. 

Behind him, Kakashi-sensei was pushing his cock against Iruka's ass as he too moans at the feeling as the tip was already inside.

Iruka began to thrust slowly in and out off her but began to speed up as soon as Kakashi began to do so from behind and Naruto began to beg.

"Fuck yes! Harder, Iruka-sensei, harder!" Naruto was so fucking horny that she can't believe she was being gang bang. If only Jiraiya was here, but the unexpected show up of Kakashi made her forget the interrogation of Iruka-sensei.

The pounding of Iruka made the bed creak against the wall. Iruka was ruthless as he held onto Naruto's hips tightly and pushes inside of her as Kakashi did the same to him from behind.

All three of them were moaning quite loudly and as soon as Iruka grabbed one of Naruto's breast in his hand, Naruto made a small cry as she exploded.

Pretty soon, Kakashi grunted as Iruka felt warm liquid from his behind as he soon followed after. When Kakashi pulled out from him, Iruka made a small whimpering noise as he too did the same to Naruto who grunted.

Once pulled out, he dives right back to kiss Naruto on the lips: heatedly and passionately. It was a private kiss between the two of them until Kakashi cleared his throat from behind.

"She needs to breathe, Iruka," he said.

The private moment was broken but not before Iruka gave a small kiss on one of Naruto's breast and sucking the whole breast in his mouth making Naruto moan in pleasure.

"Fuck, Iruka-sensei…"

Iruka broke off the sucking as he turns to look at Kakashi. "It's your turn to do whatever you want to do with her," he said as he lays down beside Naruto to rest for the moment.

"Naruto, baby, have you ever heard of a titty fuck before?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto frowns, "I overheard two girls talking before about it but I didn't stayed long enough cause Pervy-Sage interrupted them," she said annoyed.

"I'll show you. Naruto, sit up and hold your breasts for me," Kakashi said.

Naruto nodded as she did as she was told. Naruto watched as Kakashi stood in front of her with his cock hanging out. 

He grabs his cock and he pushes it in between Naruto's breasts as Naruto began to moan slightly. "Now, play with your breasts," Kakashi said moaning as he began to move his cock.

When Naruto gave him a confused look, Kakashi said: "Make one breast go up, and the other go down. You can also suck or lick at the head of my cock if you want," Kakashi replies as he swore.

Naruto nodded and pretty soon, the two of them were in sync as Iruka watches while he masturbated. "K-Kakashi-sensei…."

"I-Iruka, use your other hand to play with Naruto's clit," Kakashi said moaning.

Iruka nodded as he quickly did as he was told. "Oh yes, yes, yes! I'm cumming, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto cries as she licks the pre-cum of Kakashi.

Naruto cries out loud as he came all over Iruka's hand as the other two followed suit. Kakashi and Naruto slumps down as Iruka swore quietly before laying back down.

Kakashi was panting as he looks over at Naruto: "Rest up, cause I want you to ride me while I suck on your breasts," he said making Naruto whimper.

\-------

It was early in the evening as they finally decided to call it quits as they had enough orgasms for one day. Naruto was smooshed in the middle of the bed as Iruka was on the left side of her and Kakashi was on the right.

Neither of them were sleeping yet as Naruto could feel Iruka kneading her breasts again as he pinches her nipples every so often, making her groan.

Naruto could even feel Iruka's cock hardened again but she knows that Iruka wouldn't do anything as she was too tired already.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you asleep yet?" Naruto asked.

"I'm trying to," Kakashi replies.

"Are the two…" Naruto moans as she felt Iruka sucking her breast again before stopping. "Are the two of you going to tell me what happened that day?" She asked.

There was silence as Iruka even stopped in his teasing with Naruto. Naruto was about to say something when it was Kakashi who spoke.

"Iruka and I were thinking about getting together," Kakashi said honestly, "when we ran into each other that day, the kiss just happened and Anko was about to see me at the academy that day also when she saw us. She started the rumor," Kakashi explained.

"She didn't want to loose, Kakashi. She was filled with jealousy when she saw us. We didn't even saw her that day until we learned that it was Anko who started the rumor. She wanted to destroy Kakashi's reputation and see if the village wouldn't accept two man dating," Iruka explained.

"Little did she know that Ebisu-sensei was in a starting relationship with Konohamaru. The same goes for Gai-sensei and Lee. Both sensei's came out and pretty soon, the village accepted Iruka's orientation as well as mine," Kakashi said.

"Konohamaru is dating Ebisu-sensei?" Naruto asked shocked as she didn't know that the sensei could handle a relationship.

"Shocking, isn't it? After what you done to him before," Iruka said smirking as Naruto grins. "But anyway, Anko was crushed about it and she broke up with Kakashi that day. Although I believe Kakashi is still trying to get her back," Iruka said snorting.

"I still don't get why you want her back after what she did to you," Naruto said.

"She had a miscarriage with my child," Kakashi explained sadly making Naruto froze. "It was Iruka and my fault that we made her miscarriage. I didn't even know she was pregnant. I guess she was going to see me that day also while heading to the academy," he explained.

\-------

The next day, Naruto woken up so early that the sun wasn't even up yet. She wanted to get out off there before Iruka nor Kakashi woken up. She barely slept well after hearing about Anko's miscarriage.

She got up slowly to untangle herself from Iruka. However the movement woke up Iruka as he was a light sleeper. "Naruto? Why are you up so early?" He asked quietly so he wouldn't wake Kakashi.

Unknown to the two, Kakashi was already awake as he had woken up due to Naruto's movements. "I'm sorry to wake you, Iruka-sensei, but I can't stay here," She said shaking her head.

"But this is you're home, Naruto," Iruka said.

"I'll just head over to pervy-sage," Naruto replies as Iruka winces thinking what would happened to him and Kakashi if Jiraiya learns about what happened. 

"But why?" Iruka asked.

"I can't be in the same room with Kakashi-sensei anymore. I just can't," Naruto said as tears were beginning to fall.

"Naruto?" Iruka asked puzzled as he didn't know why Naruto was crying.

"Do you know why I want to leave, Iruka-sensei? I'm in love with Kakashi-sensei, and I have been ever since I could remember. I didn't told him back then, cause he was too busy with Sasuke," Naruto said laughing a bit making Kakashi eye widened.

"The only other person that knows is pervy-sage. So please let me go," Naruto begs.

"Naruto…" Iruka said slowly as the miscarriage story must have broken her. 

"Iruka-sensei, you're like a brother to me. Please, let me go," Naruto begs.

Iruka stares at him for a moment before nodding in agreement. "Okay, you can go, Naruto," he said quietly as Naruto gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before quietly getting ready to leave.

Iruka sighed as he watches her. Did I do the right thing on letting her leave?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, how was it? Good or bad? Next chapter should hopefully be up this weekend since i have the plotline already in my head.


	8. Mine Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is starting to think about her and Jiraiya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Naruto.
> 
> Sorry for the long waited wait! This chapter got me on hiatus for a bit and then my seasonal job started and I guess I just forgot even though I was meaning to do so.
> 
> Anyway... enough blabbering. Enjoy the chapter!

Jiraiya was to say the least, pissed as soon as Naruto told him everything from last night. He comforted her, waited for her to fall asleep before he did and woken up before her.

So he left Naruto sleeping as he went to search for either Kakashi or Iruka to find some answers. He found Kakashi in one of the market stalls as he was looking at some jewelry.

"So, looking for some jewelry for Anko?" Jiraiya asked angrily.

Kakashi froze as he knew that voice. "Jir-Jiraya, shouldn't you be with Naruto?" He asked stuttering.

"Don't play dumb with me, Hatake! Answes! Now!" Jiraiya snapped as the owner of the shop was quite shaken by the angry sannin.

"Let's go someplace quieter," Kakashi suggested as Jiraiya nodded in agreement. 

\-------

"Hey Sakura, hold up!" Naruto calls out to her teammate as she was walking towards the Hokage tower.

Sakura stopped as she looked back at Naruto with a smile. "Had a good time?" She asked teasingly.

Naruto huffed. "Pervy-sage is probably pissed at someone right now," She said.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "why?" She asked.

"Well…."

There was a loud explosion as the two looks up and saw smoke coming from their old training ground. 

"Isn't that…?" Sakura asked gaping.

"I bet my ass on it! Let's go, Sakura!" Naruto exclaims as Sakura nodded.

\-------

Kakashi was panting slightly as he was pushed back by the force of Jiraya's attack. "You've gotten quite strong, Jiraiya," he acknowledges.

"That was for Naruto," Jiraiya said angrily.

"Jiraiya, wait. I didn't intend to hurt Naruto," Kakashi said.

"You idiot. She's been in love with you even as she was a guy! She told me that you would freak out about it," Jiraiya replies.

"What? There was no indication that she's in love with me," Kakashi said shaking his head.

"It was a secret, Kakashi," Jiraiya said frowning.

"Kakashi-sensei! Pervy-sage!" A voice calls out.

"Well, speak of the devil," Kakashi mutters.

"Naruto! And even Sakura came also. Why are the both of you here?" Jiraiya asked.

"We saw the smoke in the village and came to investigate," Sakura explained.

"Well, everything is fine now, you two," Jiraiya replied.

Naruto frowns as she stares at the two men. 

"Naruto, I need to go to the Hokage tower. Do you want to come back with me?" Sakura asked as she was having this vibe around her to get out off there.

"Why is Kakashi-sensei hurt?" Naruto asked as she ignored Sakura.

"Well, you see…" Kakashi began.

"The both of us were training one another and I was testing Kakashi's limits," Jiraiya explained.

Naruto frowns again at the two men. She looks back at Sakura who was waiting patiently. "Pervy-sage, I'll meet you later, okay?" She asked.

Jiraiya nodded, "Take care of her, Sakura," he said as Sakura nodded and the women left leaving the two men alone.

\-------

"There's more that they aren't telling us," Naruto said unhappily as she and Sakura walks to the Hokage tower.

"Just be positive, Naruto," Sakura said with a smile as she looks at her. "So, who are you going to do next on you're list?" She asked teasingly.

"Hum… I was thinking of doing it with Ebisu-sensei and Konohamaru," Naruto replied.

Sakura frowns. "Why not do it with Hinata or Ino?" She asked.

Naruto was about to say something but a voice interrupted her. "Well, if it isn't forehead!"

"Ino-pig! What are you doing on this lovely day?" Sakura asked.

"Just taking a walk here with Hinata," Ino replied with a smile as the shy girl beside her, smiled at the other two.

"Naruto was about to say something important to us, weren't you, Naruto?" Sakura asked as she turned to look at her.

"Well…I was thinking about asking you…" Naruto trembled a bit as she didn't know why she was suddenly feeling nervous.

"What is it, Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Will you have sex with me tonight?" Naruto blurted out making Hinata froze at the spot and Ino staring at her as if she was insane.

"W-What?" 

"I need at least four more people to change my body back, and I was wondering if I could do both of you at the same time?" Naruto asked.

Hinata fainted right there as Ino gaped. "Hinata, are you alright?" She asked worriedly as she shook Hinata lightly.

"Did I do the right thing in asking them?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"They'll be fine, no worries," Sakura said snickering.

\-------

Later that night, Naruto was moaning as she was laying on her back naked, as Jiraiya was sucking greedily on her breasts.

"I do hope that Hinata is alright," Naruto said worriedly.

"She was just in shock, Naruto. Tomorrow night, she'll be eating you out," Jiraiya replied.

Naruto nodded slowly as Jiraiya resumed his sucking. "Fuck, pervy-sage…"

"Do you want me to fuck you tonight or just foreplay, Naruto?" Jiraiya asked.

"I…I want…" Naruto began as she didn't know what she wanted. 

"Do you want to ride me? It's hard for you," Jiraiya said as he had been stroking his cock.

"What's happening here, pervy-sage? Kakashi-sensei should be here with me on my bed, but instead, you are. What's becoming of us?" Naruto asked confused.

Jiraiya stared at her as she was looking back at him. "Let me fuck you, Naruto," he said suddenly as he was ignoring the question.

"Pervy-sage?" Naruto asked frowning.

Jiraiya sighed as he laid down beside Naruto who looked back at him. "I really don't know myself," he said as he thought back to what Sasuke said.

"Do you want to be there tomorrow night?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"Hmm, three hot babes as I fucked one at a time.…" Jiraiya said slowly as he thought what could happen the next night.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Naruto asked eagerly as she didn't know why she was so eager for Jiraiya to be there that night.

"Of course I will be there, babe. What guy doesn't want to be?"Jiraiya asked grinning.

Naruto laughed, "you won't regret it," she said happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Was it a good chapter after a long wait?


	9. Hot Babes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night between Naruto, Jiraiya, Hinata and Ino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took long as I was doing a one-shot of Harry Potter earlier this week. Hope you guys like it!

The bed was creaking due to the movements of Jiraiya as he thrusts into Ino Yamanaka. Her breasts sways each time Jiraiya goes into her as he got one of his hands and began to massage her breast.

Ino moans at the contact as her eyes were closed in pleasure with her mouth gaping every now and then. She had sweat all over her face as this was one of the best sex she had so far.

Next to them on the bed was Naruto and Hinata. Naruto was in the same position as Ino, but she had her legs wrapped around Hinata as she ate her out.

Naruto moans as she wanted that tongue more deep inside her and she suddenly felt two different set of hands going towards her breasts to knead.

"Fuck, Hinata…" Naruto groans out as she put her hands on top of her head, trying to push her more.

There was a scream coming from Ino as she had came all over Jiraiya's cock that was still inside her. Jiraiya slowly thrusted in and out off Ino as he grunted a minute later as he came inside.

Jiraiya slowly pulls out from her as Ino struggles to sit up. Ino looks down and saw that Jiraiya's cock was still filled with his cum.

She knelt down and she took his cock in her mouth and began to lick and suck. Jiraiya gasped at the hot cavern around his prick as he closes his eyes to feel.

Naruto gave a shout as she came and Hinata was able to lick all the juices that was given her. Naruto trembles as Hinata was now leaning over her and the two kissed.

Naruto moans as she could taste herself on Hinata's tongue and mouth. Hinata stopped the kiss as she went downwards to suck on Naruto's breasts in her mouth.

Jiraya had came again but this time inside Ino's mouth as she tries to drink him all but failed. She got up and the two kissed making Ino moan.

Jiraiya broke off the kiss as he turns to look at the other couple. "It's time to switch you two," he said.

Hinata let go off Naruto's breasts with a disappointed look as she slowly went towards to Jiraiya but not before she kisses Ino.

The two kissed hungrily as Jiraiya went towards Naruto who was still staring at the two women kissing. Jiraiya laughed at Naruto's amusement and before he could stopped himself, he kissed Naruto on the lips.

Naruto was indeed shocked as she didn't know what to do but decided to kiss back thinking that it was a spur of the moment thing.

The two kissed one another before a voice interrupted them: "that is really hot and I would love it if the two of you continued it, but Hinata here is waiting for Jiraiya," Ino said grinning.

Jiraiya stopped the kiss as he looks over at Hinata who was blushing. He smiled, "I'll be gentle with you, I promise," he said.

\-------

"Harder, Jiraiya, harder!" Hinata begs as Jiraiya was pounding into her as fast as he could. Hinata was in pure heaven as she was being taken doggy style.

"So fucking tight, Hinata. How can you be tight for this long?" Jiraiya asked moaning as Hinata responded with a groan.

Beside them, Ino was sucking on Naruto's large breasts playfully. She was teasing her before she would go down on her and suck her delicious pussy.

Naruto was panting quite thoroughly as Ino liked big breasts. Hell, she and Sakura used to tease one another before she was with Sasuke. "Please Ino, I'm so wet…" Naruto pleaded with her eyes closed.

Ino let go off her breast with a 'pop' as she leans toward her ear. "Soon baby, I'll have you withering underneath me," She said making Naruto groan.

Hinata was moaning as she felt Jiraya's hot seed cumming inside her as she also felt her own wetness. Jiraiya pulled out off her slowly and Hinata slumps down on the bed tiredly.

"We aren't done yet, babe. I need you to turn around so that I can lick you're pussy," Jiraiya said licking his lips as Hinata shivered.

Pretty soon, both Ino and Jiraiya was now licking and sucking both pussy of Naruto's and Hinata's. Naruto came with a shout as Ino licked all the juices that was given her before going up on Naruto and kissing her.

Naruto moans at the contact as she could taste herself. When they were kissing, Hinata wanted more after she came. She decided to ride on Jiraiya as she was now sitting upon his cock.

She began to bounce up and down as Jiraiya held onto her hips and stares at the breasts that were going up and down.

\-------

"T-That was amazing," Hinata stammered as she was laying beside Ino on the bed after she had came on Jiraiya with the riding.

Ino nodded in agreement as she looks over and see that Jiraiya was playing with Naruto's breasts lazily as Naruto was moaning softly. "His a pervert," Naruto replied huffing.

Ino laughed, "You like it though," She said teasing.

"I have no qualms about that," Naruto replied smiling.

Jiraiya continues on what he was doing until Naruto told him to stop before she came again. Jiraiya gave her a disappointed look as Ino laughed again.

"Anyway, were we the last ones to do you, Naruto?" Ino asked.

Naruto thought for a moment. "I think I need two more people before we could head back to the springs, right, pervy-sage?" She asked as Jiraiya nodded.

"Who are you going to do as you're last, Naruto?" Hinata asked curious.

"Why not do Shikamaru? He needs to get laid every now and then," Ino said with a huffed.

"I'm not sure Temari would be pleased about it," Naruto said grinning. "Besides, I still have my eyes on Konohamaru and Ebisu-sensei," She said.

"Why not Neji?" Hinata suggested.

Naruto was about to say something until Jiraiya spoke up. "It's time to sleep as I'm sure all of you are tired," he said grinning.

"Yea alright," Ino agrees as she yawns tiredly.

"So Naruto, why not Neji?" Hinata asked again as Naruto ignored her as she had closed her eyes to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Good or bad? At least I'm back into updating this story!


	10. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is becoming jealous for those who are with Jiraiya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Naruto!
> 
> Sorry for the wait. It took awhile for me to write this chapter. Hopefully you guys all like it.

Naruto and Ino woke up early the next morning due to the sounds of the bed creaking, moaning and grunting noises.

They looked up and saw that Jiraiya and Hinata was going at it again. This time, however, Jiraiya was titty fucking her as Hinata was trying to lick the head of his cock every time it slides up between her breasts.

"She's a horny bitch in heat," Jiraiya said lustfully as he knew that both Naruto and Ino were awake.

"Cum Jiraiya-sensei. I want you to cum and shoot you're seed on my tongue," Hinata pleaded.

The two watched as Jiraiya moved faster between her breasts. "Perhaps we should leave…?" Ino suggested quietly to Naruto's ear.

Naruto couldn't help but have this inking feeling that it should be her in Hinata's place right there, not the other way around. Naruto didn't say anything as the two watches Jiraiya spray his cum all over Hinata's face as she greedily tries to catch some.

Naruto growls softly as Ino looked at her surprised as neither Jiraiya nor Hinata heard it. "Let's go," She said as Ino silently agreed and the two left the room but not before hearing Hinata say:

"Pound me into next week, Jiraiya-sensei. I want you're big, juicy cock…"

\-------

Ino watches Naruto eat ramen hungrily. "What happened back there, Naruto?" Ino asked worriedly.

Naruto slurped her noodle before turning to look at Ino. "What did you feel when you found out that Sakura and Sasuke were together?" She asked.

"Huh? It kinda felt like jealousy for awhile. Whenever I see them around town, Shikamaru or Chouji tries to calm me down before I loose my temper. I got over Sasuke though," Ino said. 

Naruto was about to say something but got interrupted as Sasuke, Konohamaru and Shikamaru came by. "If it isn't big brother Naruto!" Konohamaru exclaimed happily.

"Hey Ino, have you seen Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

Ino shook her head. "Naruto here was just asking me on how I felt about you and Sakura getting together," She said as she and Naruto scooted over so that they could have make room for the three.

"It was horrible during that time," Shikamaru said annoyed.

"Shikamaru!"

"What? It was, wasn't it?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto seriously. "Does this have anything to do with Jiraiya?" He asked.

Ino chose to answer that for her. "She growled when she saw Jiraiya…" She began but realized that Konohamaru was there.

Konohamaru huffed, "You do realize that I'm in a relationship with Ebisu-sensei, right? His probably more pervy then Jiraiya-sensei!" He exclaimed.

"Heh, Konohamaru is right. He does know that jutsu from Naruto," Shikamaru said smirking as Konohamaru nodded.

"Anyway…" Sasuke began as he ignored the two to look at Naruto, "You're jealous on seeing Jiraiya with someone else," he said.

Naruto yelped, "I am not!"

"Denying it will only make it harder for you to tell the truth," Sasuke said grinning.

"That's it! Konohamaru!"

"Uh, yea, boss?" Konohamaru asked nervously.

"I want you and Ebisu-sensei to be my last two. We can do it tonight if you're both free," Naruto said.

"Naruto, wait, maybe I should be in place of Konohamaru instead of him?" Shikamaru said.

"Well, the thing is, big brother…" Konohamaru began as he ignored Shikamaru's shocking question. "I'll be going on a mission in two hours, but Ebisu-sensei should be back from his by tonight," Konohamaru said.

Shikamaru sighed in relieved as Ino shook her head at Shikamaru tactics and Sasuke ignored them. 

"Damn it…" Naruto muttered unhappily.

"I'll tell Ebisu-sensei right away," Konohamaru said as he used his Shadow Clone Jutsu. He spoke quietly to it as his Shadow Clone nodded and left right away. "Ebisu-sensei is nearby the village so it shouldn't be a problem," he said.

"How long will you be gone on you're mission?" Naruto asked curiously.

"A week and a half," Konohamaru said nervously as Naruto swore again.

\-------

When everyone left the table, it was only Naruto and Sasuke who stayed behind to chat. "How do you feel about Kakashi-sensei, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"I rarely think about him anymore, Sasuke. I haven't seen him since a few days," She said.

"What about Jiraiya?"

"He is with me almost everyday and I am not sure what I'm feeling. I know we kissed during sex, but that last kiss seemed different," Naruto said almost too softly but Sasuke heard it.

"Would you want to be with Jiraiya instead of Kakashi?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto was silent for a moment as Sasuke waited for her answer. "I….I think I do," She said.

"But….?"

"Does he want me in this form or does he want me as a guy?"

"He probably swings both ways, Naruto," Sasuke said as Naruto didn't said anything.

\-------

When Sasuke went home that evening, he saw Sakura waiting for him as she cooked dinner. "I was looking for you earlier," he said as he went up behind her to hug.

"I was busy doing errands for Tsunade," Sakura replied apologetic as she moaned as she felt Sasuke's hands groping her breasts through her apron. "What did you do today?" She asked panting.

"I tried to convinced Naruto that Jiraiya is perfect for her instead of Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke replied.

"Playing matchmaker?" Sakura asked teasingly as she yelped when she felt Sasuke slapped her ass.

"It's up to either Naruto and Jiraiya to figure it out," Sasuke said sighing.

"But what about Kakashi-sensei?" 

"He can go fuck himself if he wants to," Sasuke said as he began to kiss her neck.

"Sasuke!"

"What, it's true, isn't it? He hurt Naruto without even realizing it," Sasuke said.

"Where is our beloved Naruto now?"

"I'm sure she's having sex with Ebisu-sensei," Sasuke said.

"He actually is doing it with Ebisu-sensei? I thought it was only a joke!" Sakura exclaims as she moans.

"Enough talking Sakura. I want to take you right here, right now," Sasuke said licking his lips.

"But dinner…?"

"I don't care about that. Turn it off and follow me to our bedroom," Sasuke said huskily as he gave Sakura a kiss on the cheek as he left to go to the room.

Sakura stares after him before obeying what he said and to follow him into their own room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is coming to an end soon! Just a few more chapters. It might be long as the other one. Wow, 115 Kudos and 16 Bookmarks! Thanks everyone! Let's beat the other story as the other Naruto story that I have has 180 kudos!
> 
> Btw, did you guys watched the last battle of Naruto and Sasuke?


	11. Ebisu and Naruto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ebisu comes home from a mission and it is his turn to do Naruto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Naruto!
> 
> It didn't took me long to write this chapter as I was on the roll during the days. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Ebisu wasn't sure what to expect when he came back home from the mission. Konohamaru's message came to him as a shock that Naruto wanted to do him. He was nervous upon entering the gate of Konoha.

He wanted to report back to Tsunade about the mission, but he was too damn tired. He was sure to get scolded the next day when he went to see her, but he really didn't care one bit.

He went to his apartment that night and he was startled to see Naruto laying on his bed, naked from top to bottom.

"N-Naruto! How did you get in?" Ebisu screeched as he was blushing bright red and blood was coming out from his nose.

Naruto smirked as she stood up from the bed to go towards him. Ebisu backed up as he was afraid on what to do to her. "Don't be afraid," She cooed.

"I'm afraid that I might be pummeled by Jiraiya-sensei," Ebisu said as Naruto smirked.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," Naruto assured him as she knelt down on the floor and began to fumble his pants on being opened.

Ebisu was panting as he looks down to see Naruto opening his pants as he puts down his pants and briefs. His cock sprang out freely as he watches Naruto licks her lips.

"Do you want me to suck or do you want to pound me? Which one first?" She asked.

Ebisu growls softly. "Put your arms around my neck and your legs around my hips. I'll pound you in the air," he said as Naruto liked that idea.

She did as she was told as Ebisu was holding her in the back and her legs. "Isn't this is kinky? I have no clothes on but you do," Naruto said purring.

Ebisu went towards the wall so that he can push Naruto against it as his cock slid inside her easily in her pussy as the two moans at the contact.

"I prepared myself for you before coming here," Naruto said lustfully.

Ebisu began to move his cock inside her as she began to moan uncontrollably. He slowly slid his cock out before slamming it right back in. 

Naruto moans as Ebisu kept it there for a moment as he went forward to suck on her breast hungrily. "Fuck, Ebisu-sensei!" She cries out.

Ebisu smirked against her breast as he began to pump in and out off her while he held her against the wall. He found her sweet spot as Naruto began to curse at him and Ebisu happily obeyed by going faster.

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me….!" Naruto cried out in pleasure with every thrust.

"Just vulgar words coming from a young lady," Ebisu muttered as he went faster as he could.

The two went at it and pretty soon, Ebisu shouted out as he came inside Naruto as she too came on his cock. The two was breathing erratic as Ebisu pulled out from her.

Naruto grunted in disappointment as Ebisu leaned in to kiss on the cheek. "Instead of sucking me, I want you to ride me. Get on that bed," he said.

Naruto nodded as she went to the bed, Ebisu gave her a smack in the ass making her winced. While she was on the bed, Ebisu gave her a teasingly strip show as he took off all his clothes before joining her.

"What's you're cock size, Ebisu-sensei?" Naruto asked as she was staring at it as it was quite bigger than Jiraiya's.

"Size 10," Ebisu said making Naruto's eyes widened, "thinking of joining me and Konohamaru?" He asked winking.

"I don't think Konohamaru will like that," Naruto said grinning as she straddled him.

"His a jealous one alright," Ebisu said as his cock began to hardened at the sight of Naruto above him as she was guiding his cock to her entrance.

Ebisu helped her and pretty soon, Naruto was impaling him as she slowly went down on him as Ebisu groans in pleasure as he could feel that he was inside of her again.

Ebisu liked huge breast. Whenever Konohamaru uses his Sexy no Jutsu upon request, he always does it when his riding on him. Ebisu likes huge breasts and any size cock. He was a total pervert.

Ebisu groans in pleasure as Naruto began to bounce up and down on his cock. It was easy for Naruto to bounce up and down since both of them had orgasm earlier. She was in pure ectasy as Ebisu grabs her swaying breasts and began to knead them.

"Yes! Grab them, Ebisu-sensei!" Naruto cries as she bounces harder.

Ebisu obeys as he rubs his fingers around her nipples and in no time, it was hard already. Naruto moans and before she knew it, she had grabbed the back of his head so that she can push her breasts against his face.

Naruto shivered as she felt Ebisu sucking, kissing and kneading her breasts while she was bouncing. Before the both of them know it, the two came again the second time that night.

\-------

Naruto sighed in relieved as she was laying down beside him on the bed as Ebisu was toying with her breasts playfully.

"What will you decide, Naruto?" Ebisu asked slowly as Naruto looked at him. "Do you like being a girl?" He asked.

"It has some perks," Naruto said smiling but then her smile faded as she realized something. "Shit! I could become pregnant after all the sex I had!"

Ebisu frowns, "Is that a bad thing?" He asked.

There was silence as Naruto thought about it. "I don't think it is," She said slowly.

"It's you're life, Naruto. You decide on what to do. If it was Konohamaru in you're place, I'm one-hundred percent sure that he would stay as a girl. He wants a child someday. He wants one in honor of Asuma," Ebisu explained.

"What will you do?" Naruto asked.

Ebisu sighed, "We are still new within the relationship. Now that there's a hot spring that turns a guy into a woman, I may suggest it to him," he said.

"You're lucky, Ebisu-sensei."

"Why?"

"If I do decide on keeping this form and end up being pregnant, my child won't know who the other father is. Cause the other father may not want the child," Naruto said slowly.

"That's not true, Naruto."

"It is, Ebisu-sensei. And you know why that is? I don't have a lover like you do as you have Konohamaru," Naruto said as Ebisu didn't said anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, how was it? Good or bad? I think there's only one chapter left to write for this story. (Unless there's an alternative ending...). Every story must come to the end. Sadly, I didn't reached my goal in having more than 180 kudos like my other story.
> 
> Oh well... but 119 kudos is awesome! And almost 9000 hits! 
> 
> I'm sorry that Ebisu is a bit OOC...


	12. Alternative Ending 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to see a bit of Naruko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Naruto!
> 
> This was suppose to be the original ending chapter, but I decide to do two alternative endings. One as Naruto being a girl, and the other one as a male. 
> 
> Sorry that this chapter is a bit short. Hope you like it anyway! :)

(10 months passed….)

Dear Aiko and Aiko's grandmother,

I am officially a mother now! Thanks to the hot springs, I was able to have my own child and she is named Naruko. Enclosed with the letter is a picture of her with her father.

I'm sorry that I haven't written sooner. It's been chaotic when I announced I was staying as a woman. Kakashi-sensei (the man I was in love with before) has been asking me out on dates during that time, but I rejected him. 

Another news is that, Kakashi-sensei got rejected by both Iruka and Anko. Uh, that's another story for another time! Kakashi-sensei is now in the slums as my teammates tries to cheer him up. 

I was also back on doing missions before baby Naruko was born. I soon found out I was pregnant during the mission and I had to be escorted back. My teammates and leader were supportive on this and luckily the mission wasn't a high level ranking one or else I would have been in trouble.

You should have seen Jiraiya's face during Naruko's birth! He wanted to punched the man who was delivering Naruko for looking at… well, you know. It was a hard process, but I was able to do it.

Everyone that I know was there in the room later in the evening except for one person. Can you guess who? He didn't came until the next day and that he had apologized for his behavior. 

So yes, I thank you again and when we have the free time, we will come visit you again bringing Naruko with us.

\- Naruto & Jiraiya

Aiko's grandmother brought the letter down as she finished reading as she looked at Aiko. "I guess they're happy with their family," Aiko said.

Aiko's grandmother nodded. "Do you want to visit them in Konoha?" She asked.

"Yes!" 

\--------

(10 years later…)

"Come on, Naruko! You gotta show me that move!" One of Naruko's teammate exclaimed.

Naruko frowns, "do you mean the Rasengan?" She asked.

"Yes!"

"You have powers more than I do, Haru," Naruko said.

Haru Uchiha frowns. "I can't unlock them like my dad did when he was a kid," he said.

"I'm sure it takes a lot of training to do," their third teammate said.

"You don't do much training, Mitsuki!" Haru exclaimed as Mitsuki laughed nervously.

"We are suppose to meet Konohamaru-sensei at the training grounds in a few hours," Naruko said.

"Yea and you're mom's ceremony of becoming hokage is tonight!" Haru said excitedly.

"It's not really that exciting," Naruko said slowly.

"Shouldn't you be proud that you're the child of a legendary sannin and the 7th Hokage?" Mitsuki asked.

"My father died last year cause he was protecting me. We were ambushed that night when we were having a daughter-father bonding moment," Naruko said.

"'Bonding moment?'" Haru repeated.

"Uh, it's nothing important," Naruko said shaking her head. "I gotta go and meet mom at home. I'll see yea later!" She said as she left the two boys alone.

\--------

"Mom, I'm home!" Naruko calls out as she steps into her apartment.

"I'm in the living room, Naruko!"

Naruko went to the living room as she saw her mom talking with someone. "Mom?" She asked curiously as she was eyeing the man that was sitting in the living room table.

Naruto smiled as she saw her daughter. "Aiko, this is my daughter, Naruko," She said.

Aiko's eyes widened as the girl in front of him had white long hair but her eyes is definitely her mother's. "Is that you, Naruko? The last time I saw you, you were just a new born baby," he said.

"Mom?" Naruko asked bewildered as she looked back and forth between her mother and Aiko.

"Did you're father ever told you about the hot springs and how we met someone named Aiko?" Naruto asked.

Naruko nodded, "Last year right before he…" She began slowly.

"I'm sorry about you're father, Naruko. He was a great man," Aiko said.

"Thanks, I'm sorry about you're grandmother," Naruko said.

"I need to get ready for tonight. I'll see the both of you at the ceremony?" Naruto asked and the two of them nodded as Naruto left.

"It must be great of being the daughter of a hokage," Aiko said smiling.

"Not really," Naruko said so softly that Aiko almost didn't hear her.

"Why shouldn't it be?" Aiko asked.

"Because mom doesn't know that I've been teased during the academy because of her gender changed. I'm sure once mom becomes hokage, it will increase," Naruko said.

"You should tell you're mother. Does you're teammates know?" Aiko asked.

"No, nobody knows except you," Naruko said as she looked at the time. "I need to get going," She said as she turns around to leave. 

"Just think about it Naruko," Aiko said and Naruko left without saying anything back to him.

Aiko sighed as he shook his head before leaving the apartment as well. Naruko, you're mother has been teased as well during her academy days. I wish too that you're father was here, he may help you with you're problem, he thought as he went to do his day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone want tissues? I can't believe I wrote that. My original idea wasn't for Jiraiya to die, but I decided to throw it in there since Naruko was having problems.
> 
> The final chapter (possibly) should be long unless I make it into 2 parts somehow... I hope you guys don't hate me!
> 
> And a happy birthday to my mom who turns 60!!!


	13. Alternative Ending 2A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto has his final turn with someone in the village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Naruto!
> 
> I began to write this chapter as I knew what to write right away. So that's why it's updated so fast. Well, I need to update my Harry Potter story next, so I hope you enjoy this chapter!

"Hey Shizune, wait up!" Naruto calls out as she saw Shizune walking down the street of Konoha the next day as she was carrying a pile of papers.

"I'm sort of in a hurry, Naruto. I have to give these papers to Tsunade before she gets pissed or wasted," Shizune explained.

"Are you free tonight?" Naruto asked quickly.

"I believe so but I have to check-in with Tsunade first. Why do you ask?" Shizune asked.

"I want to have sex with you," Naruto said quickly as the people around them stopped and stared.

"Haha, she meant she wanted…. Uh, to relax with me!" Shizune exclaimed with a nervous laughed.

The people muttered to one another as they went to their separate ways. "Naruto, why don't you asked someone else?" She hissed as the two began to walk towards the Hokage tower.

"Almost everyone is out on missions besides team 7 and team 8! And there is no way I'm doing Kiba and Shino," Naruto sad shivering at the thought.

"Did you do Hinata already?" Shizune asked as Naruto nodded blushing a bit.

Shizune sighed as she stopped walking to look at Naruto who had stopped with her. "Tsunade will be there also as she is my lover," She said.

"Err, did she told you that I did it with her?" Naruto asked nervously.

Shizune nodded. "Jiraiya-sensei was there as well," She said as she frowns. "Where is he?" 

Naruto pouted, "There's something that he had to do before we leave tomorrow. So, how about it, Shizune?" She asked winking.

"How bad can it be?" Shizune asked shrugging as Naruto beams.

\-------

Naruto was withering underneath as Shizune was eating her out between her legs. Tsunade was above her as she sucks, knead and play with her breasts. 

Naruto had her hand on top of Tsunade's buttcheeks, encouraging her to molest her breasts. "I'm cuming, Shizune…!" She cries out.

Shizune drank the juices that was given her as she didn't mind the taste at all. Tsunade sat up at the same time as Shizune and the two kissed in front of Naruto.

"Oh fuck…"

The two women chuckled as Shizune pushes Tsunade down on her back. She looks over at Naruto and smiled, "Do you want to eat Tsunade out? I'm sure she wouldn't mind since she did you last time," Shizune said.

Naruto nodded as Shizune scooted over a bit and she stood up and was now hovering herself over on Tsunade's face. She groans as she felt one of Tsunade's hand caress her own buttcheek.

"Ready Naruto?" She asked as she moans as Tsunade slapped her buttcheek.

Naruto nodded and she dived right in as she was eager to taste the taste of Tsunade. She was licking her all over and Tsunade couldn't help but grip tightly on Shizune's hips as she was doing the same to her.

Shizune was moaning as if she was a horny bitch in heat. While Tsunade was eating her out, she had leaned forward and she began to suckle on her breasts as well as licking the nub on each one.

The only sounds that were within the room was the constant of groaning or moaning of each occupant. Neither women saw the silently extra occupant that was within the room watching.

Shizune was moaning constantly and pretty soon, she came on Tsunade's tongue as Tsunade came at the same time. Shizune climbed off Tsunade and she scooted over to where Naruto was and the two kissed one another.

"That is the most sexy thing that I've seen all day today," the voice said suddenly startling all three occupants. The person came out from the shadow and the three women saw that it was Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya! How long have you been there, watching us?!" Tsunade asked angrily.

"Long enough," Jiraiya replied grinning as he had stopped stroking his cock and was now staring at each women. "Hmm, Shizune, get down on all fours. I want to pound you," Jiraiya said licking his lips.

"Jir-Jiraiya-sensei, I have to tell you something: I'm a virgin in that part. I've only been doing women all my life," Shizune said as Jiraiya looks at Tsunade who nodded in confirmation.

"I'll go gentle, I promise," Jiraiya said and Shizune nodded in relieved.

\-------

"That was intense," Shizune said breathlessly as she snuggled against Tsunade. 

"So you changed you're sexual orientation?" Naruto asked grinning as she was laying beside Jiraiya and she was hugging him as she had her head on his shoulder.

"Pfffft! Of course not!" Shizune exclaimed as Naruto laughed.

"When will you be leaving to go back to the hot springs?" Tsunade asked.

"Possibly midday tomorrow," Jiraiya said thoughtfully as Naruto nodded in agreement.

"You don't regret this, Naruto? You could had stayed as a girl and had a baby," Tsunade said.

Naruto shook her head. "I don't want to have a baby," She said slowly.

"Maybe I should assign another group to go with you," Tsunade said frowning.

"No!" Both Naruto and Jiraya cried out in unison making Tsunade turn her head on the bed to look at them surprised. 

"They'll just slow us down, Tsunade. We will be fine on our own," Jiraiya said confidently. 

Tsunade wasn't convinced and she wanted to say more things but stopped as the three heard snoring coming from Shizune. 

Jiraiya chuckled, "Perhaps we should do what Shizune is doing? We have a big day tomorrow," he said as he heard Naruto yawn.

"If anything goes wrong during you're trip, contact me somehow and someway, got it? I'll send a team over to you," Tsunade said.

"You worry too much, Tsunade. I can protect Naruto myself," Jiraiya said.

Tsunade looks over at Naruto and saw that she was already asleep. "I worry about her, you know? She's like family to me," She said worriedly.

Jiraiya nodded in understanding. "She will be back home to her usual self again and pretty soon she'll bugged the hell out of you," he promised.

Tsunade smiled as she didn't say anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make the final ending a long chapter, but it may be too long? So I decide to do it into two parts. Next final chapter should be up next week! 
> 
> I can't believe it's finally the end. Thank you to all the kudos, hits, bookmarks and comments!


	14. Alternative Ending 2B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end is here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Naruto!
> 
> Sorry for the long wait! I was updating my Harry Potter story before this and this chapter took me awhile to write.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Naruto couldn't wait to go back to the hot springs the very next day. She was packing her stuff to get ready as she was visited by none other then Kakashi-sensei. "I wish you had thought this through before doing it, Naruto," Kakashi said softly.

Naruto swore as she didn't stopped packing. "I wish you could stop doing that," She shot back.

"What? Poofing somewhere unannounced?" Kakashi asked smirking behind his mask.

"Yes!"

"I don't think so, Naruto," Kakashi said as he watches Naruto zipped her backpack. "Are you doing this because of me, Naruto?"

Naruto snorted, "Not everything is about you, Kakashi-sensei," She said as she slung her backpack over her shoulder so that she can leave the apartment.

Kakashi follows her out the door. "There was a point in time where you would praise me or ogle me," he said.

"Well, some things changes," Naruto replied as Kakashi didn't say anything anymore.

\-------

The two arrived at the front gate of Konoha and Naruto was surprised to see Team 7 and Team 8 there. Tsunade and Shizune were both there as well as they stood beside Jiraiya who was giving a glaring look at Kakashi.

"Kurenai-sensei wanted to see you off also but she gotten busy and told me to send you her regards," Hinata said.

"I wouldn't be gone too long, Hinata," Naruto said smiling at her.

"I still don't know why you hadn't chose us to do it," Kiba said frowning as Akamaru barked.

"You want her to go to you?" Shino asked.

"I mean, she's a hot babe right now!" Kiba exclaimed making Hinata blushed as she had been with Naruto.

"Oh and you'll be cheating on you're girlfriend," Shino pointed out.

"Hey, Sakura and Sasuke did it with her!" Kiba said.

"We are her teammates, you dimwit!" Sakura said as Sasuke nodded.

"……Anyway, I better get going guys. Don't want to wait Aiko and his grandmother too long," Naruto said hurriedly as she went over to Jiraiya who smiled.

"Ready to go?" Jiraiya asked with a smile.

"You bet!" Naruto said happily as she waved good-bye to everyone who watched her go.

\--------

The trip was a silent one during the few days between them until once on the train, Jiraiya broke the silence off. "I love you, Naruto," he said calmly but it was Naruto who turns to look at him abruptly.

"What?" She asked shocked.

"I love you," Jiraiya said with no hesitation.

"I…You can't! I'll be turning back into a guy soon! You can't love me!" Naruto protested.

"I swing both ways, Naruto. I really don't care," Jiraiya said as he began to unbuttoned his shirts.

"W-What are you doing?" Naruto stammered.

"I love you," Jiraiya said again and Naruto was still loss for words.

\--------

Jiraiya thrusted inside Naruto so easily as he was surprised. "How can you be so tight after all the fucking you did?" He asked moaning.

Naruto moans as she didn't say anything as she just felt Jiraiya thrusting in and out. She kept moaning until she couldn't take it anymore: "fuck me, Jiraiya! I'm cuming!"

"Fuck, Naruto. I love you," Jiraiya manages to get out before the both of them came at the same time. 

Naruto was panting breathlessly as Jiraiya moves them on the bed in a sitting position. Naruto was now sitting on his lap, with his cock still in his ass. "You pervy-sage…" Naruto murmurs.

Jiraiya smirked as he kisses her neck. "We still have time until we get there. So why not make the most of it?" He whispers as he grabs one of Naruto's breasts and squeezes it making her moan in pleasure.

\--------

When they got off the train, the two immediately spotted Aiko and his grandmother waiting nearby. "Naruto! Jiraiya! Welcome back!" Aiko calls out as he waves them over.

"Hey Aiko, did you missed us?" Naruto asked smiling.

Aiko made a disgusting face as he looks at her. "You stunk like sex," he said as there was dead silence around the group.

"Aiko, you're too young to know about sex," Aiko's grandmother said as Naruto was blushing.

"What? She did had sex ten times," Aiko protested.

Aiko's grandmother sighed. "Let's bring them to the hot springs. I am sure Naruto is eager to changed back," She said as Naruto nodded.

\--------

When they went to the hot spring, they saw someone getting out off it as she was turned back into a male again. "Welcome back again, Jun," Aiko said smiling.

"It feels good to be back," Jun said nodding as he watches Naruto getting ready.

"Just warn people about the hot springs next time," Aiko said.

"Will do," Jun said as he watches Naruto get into the water before leaving.

The group watches Naruto transform back into a male again. When it was done, Naruto got out and he checked his reflection in the water. He squealed happily. "I'm a man again!" He cried as he hugged Jiraiya.

Jiraiya hugs him back as he was greatful to have the regular Naruto back. "Well, I'm sure Tsunade wants to see you mostly," he said.

Naruto let go off Jiraiya as he looks up at him worriedly. Did he misses the female version of him? He wasn't sure even though Jiraiya told him he swung both ways. He did a hand sign as Naruto said: "Sexy no Jutsu!"

There, standing out off nowhere about, was the female version of Naruto again. However, unlike before, Jiraiya just stood there calmly but it was Aiko that freaked out.

"Ehhh! He can still be a girl?" He asked shocked.

"Only if Naruto wants to, kid," Jiraiya said smirking.

Naruto let go off the jutsu as he returned back to himself. "You alright there, pervy-sage?" He asked worriedly.

Jiraiya nodded as he looks back at Aiko and his grandmother. "Thank you for bringing us back here. We have a long journey back and we should get going before nightfall," he said.

Aiko frowns as he looks up at the sky. "It will be dark by the time you arrived in the next town. Why not stay the night? I'm sure Naruto needs his rest," he said.

"Well…"

"Aiko is right, Jiraiya. Stay for the night until you rested," Aiko's grandmother said as Jiraiya reluctantly agreed.

\--------

"You just can't get enough of me, can you, kid?" Naruto asked smirking as he and Aiko waited for Jiraiya to come back from paying the room.

"Oh shut up!" Aiko snapped blushing in embarrassment.

Naruto laughed. "You can always come to the village to visit us with you're grandmother," he said.

"Really?" Aiko asked hopefully.

Naruto nodded as Jiraiya returned. "Everything is all set for tonight," he said.

"I'll see you off tomorrow morning by the train station," Aiko said as he bid farewell and left.

\--------

(Later that night…)

Naruto was moaning as he looks down on the floor to see Jiraiya sucking on his cock. The way he does his tongue on his cock was pleasureable, especially when Jiraiya moans while sucking, it goes right through him.

"Oh fuck, pervy-sage. Please…." Naruto murmurs as he had no idea that it would feel this way.

Jiraiya bobbed up and down and before he knew it, Naruto grunted out loud as he came inside Jiraiya's mouth who greedily drank all the liquid.

Naruto panted breathlessly as he tries to catch his breath. He watches Jiraiya looked up from him as he leans forward to kiss him on lips.

The two kissed as Naruto could taste himself on Jiraiya's tongue. He moans at the taste as he couldn't get enough of it. Jiraiya was the one who broke the kiss off as he stares deeply in Naruto's eyes. "I love you, Naruto Uzumaki. I will always protect you, no matter what," Jiraiya said confidently.

"Heh, don't make promises that you can not keep, pervy-sage," Naruto said slowly.

"Will it kill you to use my first name?" Jiraiya asked.

"Possibly," Naruto said grinning.

"You cheeky brat," Jiraiya said smirking as he shook his head. Before Naruto could say anything else, he was flipped over by Jiraiya as he got ready for round two. "By the time morning comes, I will let you say my name while having sex, you damn brat," he said.

"You have to try me, pervy-sage," Naruto said winking.

"Oh I will, no doubt about that," Jiraiya said as he lines up his cock into Naruto's asshole as Naruto got ready for the breached.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Good or bad? Hopefully I'll do another Naruto story again even if it's a one-shot.
> 
> The final chapter is about 1500 words, so the longest chapter in the story!

**Author's Note:**

> Yea so I tried my best in writing a hot spring, so hopefully it wasn't too bad? I didn't realize Aiko was a girl's name in Japan. So eh, his only a minor character and let's just say there's a reason why his parents named him Aiko. The next chapter will be up once I'm back from vacation! So how was it? Good or bad?


End file.
